My Life
by Autumn Draft
Summary: [GSR] Sara dreams of a better life...


****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, and I don't own Billy Joel's song: 'My Life'.

**Title: **My Life

**Rating: **G

**Pairings: **Grissom/Sara

**Note: **Heh...I've had way too much sugar, and this is what you get when you cross me with sugar and access to the computer.

**Note (another note): **This goes to the song by Billy Joel: "My Life". You kinda need to know the song before you read this. The tune is exactly the same, only the words have had a make-over CSI style. Brace yourselves.

* * *

**My Life **

_Got a call from my boss _

_We used to be good friends._

_Said he couldn't go on the entomologist way._

_Picked me up, drove me out _

_All the way to the airport._

_Now we're lying together on towels by the sea._

_- _

__

__

_I don't want you to fear anymore cause I'm alright_

_I have figured it out I can't live without you_

_Don't believe what I said anymore 'cause I love you _

_Screw the bugs and the science, I can't leave you alone._

_- _

__

__

_I never said my work had totally consumed my life_

_(I never said my work had)_

_I never said you weren't always on my mind_

_I'll still work nights_

_You won't be fired._

_And Ecklie can speak his mind,_

_But not a-round-us._

_- _

__

__

_They will tell you you can't work in peace with your partner_

_Then they'll tell you you can't work without a social life._

_But sooner or later we will retire._

_Either way it's okay_

_We end up together._

_- _

__

__

_I don't want you to fear anymore cause I'm alright_

_I have figured it out I can't live without you_

_Don't believe what I said anymore 'cause I love you _

_Screw the bugs and the science, I can't leave you alone._

_- _

_I never said my work had totally consumed my life_

_(I never said my work had)_

_I never said you weren't always on my mind_

_I'll still work nights_

_You won't be fired._

_And Ecklie can speak his mind,_

_But not a-round-us._

_- _

__

__

_I don't want you to fear anymore cause I'm alright _

_I have figured it out I can't live without you _

_Don't believe what I said anymore 'cause I love you _

_Screw the bugs and the science, I can't leave you alone._

* * *

__

"Sara? Sara, you awake?"

Sara fluttered her eyes open and rubbed the sleep from them. Someone had shaken her awake, and she wasn't happy about it.

"Huh?"

"Sara, you fell asleep on the couch listening to some music."

Grissom looked down at her, concerned.

"Oh. I must've just been resting. It's been a long shift n' all, I thought I'd take a moment to relax. I must have drifted off."

She looked over at Grissom who was fiddling with the CD player. He pressed the button and the top slowly opened. Taking the CD from the machine, he looked at the CD Sara had fallen asleep to.

"I never knew you were into oldies."

She looked over at him from her sleeping position on the couch.

"I'm not... it, um, was just in there and I wasn't in the mood for the radio. Too much advertising."

"Oh." Grissom didn't sound convinced, but wasn't about to look too far into it.

"So you like Billy Joel?" he said as he held the CD cover up to show Sara.

"He's okay, I guess." Sara sat up and raised her arms to the heavens to stretch out the stiffness throughout her body. Relaxing again, she straightened her shirt and stood up.

"Sara."

"Yeah?" She looked at him, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"You know... I've heard of people talking in their sleep before... but _singing_?"

Her mouth dropped open.

"You're very talented, I must say."

Sara was speechless. "What... uhm, what...what was I... singing?"

Grissom smiled at her. "Let's just say you seem to enjoy the song 'My Life'."

_Oh my God._

"And you... heh, you altered the words a little."

"I... I'm sorry, I... I have to go. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Need to be at home?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

Grissom's smile broadened. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later then."

Sara left Grissom almost bursting. He had to try like he'd never tried before to keep in the laughter threatening to escape his mouth.

"She had a good dream, I take it..."

_What were the odds she got a phone call from Grissom as soon as she got through the front door?_

**The End.**

**Reviews, anyone? Pwetty Pwease?**


End file.
